Rockman Klonoa
by PanzerdragoonKlonoa
Summary: Everyone's favorite furry hero winds up in the universe of Megaman X and is wounded by two mavericks,and then rescued by the Maverick Hunters who are forced make him half Reploid in order to live.Things become even stranger when Guntz appears as well.
1. Chapter 1

Rockman Klonoa

Chapter 1

**MegamanX,Zero,and other MM characters belong to Capcom.Klonoa belongs to Namco.I do not own them but I wish didXD.**

Yay,my first fanfic!I can't believe how long it took me to come up with this.Next time I should try to be more quicker with my chapters.Anyway,on to the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a dark, lonely highway, two figures walked slowly...both robots...but not just any kind of robots,...Mavericks...One was slim,purple with a Y shaped slit for a face,in the left "arm" of the crude facial imitation one red eye glowed.He carried a large cannon over the left shoulder guard.The other was monkey-ish in appearance, top heavy and built with a face that would make a baboon explode from envy.They were on patrol,and quite frankly,they were **sick** of it. "Grrrrrrrrrrr...where's a human when you need some fun?! This has to be the fifth week out on this blasted highway!"...The mandrill shaped maverick looked around, but saw nothing noworthy, and shrugged."Surely Lord Sigma has something for us to do!!...Rrrgh!For once I wouldn't mind a Maverick Hunter trying to kill me..." Little did they know this would be their lucky day...

Not too far down on the damage street,a cabbit-ish boy fell from the sky.He groaned as his body hit the cold concrete,then he slowly got up and checked for injuries.Thankfully,there vwere none.However,the steel plated crimimals had reached the kid's position.The mandrill was the first to speak."What have we here,Vile?"..The slim one shrugged,"Dunno,can't tell if it's Reploid,Maverick,or Human."he stated,confused.The cabbit was more focused on his surroundings rather than the two tin cans of pure evil standing near him."W-Where am I?"he said out loud."Highway D-2,.."replied Vile,the slim,purple maverick."..And if you don't explain your self,I get to fry your circits!"added the heavy one,elecitricity coursing through his massive hands."Hey!That's not right!"said the furry youth.He brandished his large ring,realising these metal heads were going beat the living dreamlights outta him!"Heh heh,looks like we got us a rookie Maverick Hunter here,Spark."Vile cackled as he loaded his cannon."Time for some **fun**..."said the mandrill as he cracked his charged knuckles...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"X,ZERO,AXL!!!!"The three Maverick Hunters awoke as Alia yelled out their names.X was the first,then Zero,and finally Axl.They walked out normal for a few seconds then fell to the floor,grasping their heads."Did anyone catch that giant metool last night?"...Zero slowly got up and looked at the other two."Hmmm...Never thought metools came in Extra Large..."he said,shaking his head.X managed to regain balance as he dashed to the briefing area."Stupid mets.." was all the blue hunter said."So what's the problem Alia?"Zero asked."Two mavericks were spotted in Area D-2,Vile and Spark Mandrill to be exact.The area's been drained of all electric power.We also have a data report that a strange life form was sighted on the highway.".."Alien life form?Awesome!When do we get check it out?"Zero gave Axl a glare that made him hush up."We don't even know if the "alien" is dangerous yet.If we jump in there without proper knowledge,we could get screwed over."..."Signas wants you three to find the creature and bring it back to base.An long distance energy scan went up into 300,192,800 gigawatts."X whistled.Axl fell over in surprise.Zero cursed."Not even Sigma gives off that much!Whatever this thing is,we need to find it ASAP!"With that,he warped out.X and Axl followed him."Hey!Wait, I wasn't finished yet!"yelled a annoyed Alia.

The trio cursed as they landed.Area D-2 was _littered_ with minor mavericks."These scum must be after the same thing we are!"...Zero dashed ahead,making perfect cuts as he blazed a trail of destruction.X took out airborne foes while Axl covered his back.It wasn't long before they reached the creature."Whatever it is,it's in bad shape."..."Look,"Axl remarked,"it's bleeding red blood!"...X raised an eyebrow"That's the color of human blood...Yet this thing is netheir human nor Reploid."..Axl examined the bloodly cabbit again and made a shocking discovery."The alien's dying!"He exclaimed..."Crap,Signas will kill us if we bring back a dead corpse!X, warp that thing back to base!Axl and I will finish off the rest of these tin cans."..The blue hunter nodded and warped out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lifesaver looked over the body X had set on the cold,metal table before him.He looked at Signas,Alia,and X then sighed."I can't fix this kid like a human.The damaged organs are irrepairable.Unless I can replace them with Reploid parts,he's beyond saving.."Everyone gasped.X was shocked"You can't just turn someone into a Reploid against his will!"..Lifesaver shook his head."It's our only option."..."Look on the bright side X,"Alia said,"you could take him under your wing as a new Maverick Hunter.He would give us an edge over Sigma."...X groaned and decided to give in to the idea."Fine."...The medical expert got off from his seat and walked over to a large monitor screen."However,normal reploid parts just won't work.We need parts like..."X cut him off"You don't mean like parts from Zero and me,do you??"...Lifesaver groaned"X,I'm not cutting parts off you!That would be stupid.We just going to copy the needed parts."..Oh,nevermind what I said then..."..As the reploid looked up at the blueprints displayed by the monitor,he made a silent prayer...

After 2 stressful hours,the operation was complete..."Activating fusion core in 3...2...**1**..NOW!"Alia threw the switch.The cabbit shot up into a sitting position,his eyes a deep,pupil-less orange that slowy returned to their natural apearance.He then examined his originally injured body.Beneath the ripped clothes gleamed metal armor.Shocked, he jumped off the operating table and pointed the hand which normally held his ring at the reploid group,only now a hand-held laser was wrapped in his fingers."W-who are you guys??"..."What have you done to me?!"the boy added as he looked at his "repaired" body again.Two shoulder guards that semi-rectangular rested on red and black armor that covered most of his upper body and his wrists.The wrist guards had deep blue spheres in their center.A belt for holding some kind of sword was wrapped around the kid's waist.Mega man like boots replaced his shoes.His bangs were longer,and he had a narrow ponytail that stoped at his knees.A green quartz shaped crystal was on his forehead..."Whoa kid,calm down...We don't mean any harm!"they said,startled by the cabbit-kid's reaction!..Lifesaver tried to explain everything."We had no other choice.It was this or death.Too many of your organs were past healling,so I replaced them with copied parts from X and Zero."The boy's eyes widened as realization dawn upon him.The Dream Traveler would stuck this way,half-machine forever.The gun dissappeared into thin-air and his hand dropped to his side as the young half-reploid slowly backed away from the Maverick Hunters until his back hit the operation table,which was covered with blood._His_ blood...With a cry of dismay,the cabbit took on a strange blue glow.Signas saw this and shouted,"He's warping out!X..Do something!"X jumpped to his feet and the color of his armor changed in the blink of an eye."I'm sorry!"He said as a lightning bolt left the business end of his buster and struck its target.The cabbit-like hunter's warp cancelled and he collapsed to the floor,knocked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa,that was lot for the first chapter O.o.Sorry about the lack of battle scenes,I was simply trying to make sure the story didn't drag out.Though I promise Klonoa will be seeing pently of action next chapter.Anyway be sure to R&R..


	2. Chapter 2

Rockman Klonoa

Chapter 2

**MegamanX,Zero,and other MM characters belong to Capcom.Klonoa belongs to Namco.I do not own them but I wish didXD.**

Alright!Our little Dream Traveler finally sees some combat in this chapter.Hope none of you hated me for making X zap Klonoa's circits...Anyway,enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klonoa slowly opened his eyes...At first he thought it had all been a bad dream, until the newly installed HUD and targeting system faded back into the cabbit's vision.

His half closed eyes shot open, as he recovered from the short circit.The half Reploid youth tried to move but soon discovered that his limbs were locked to the back of the statis capsule he was trapped in...Through the slightly foggy glass front of the capsule, the boy could make out an automatic door,it's chrome coating reflecting light like a knight's well polished shield.

After a looooong five seconds, the steel door slid open with a mechcanical hiss.From out of the hydrolic steam stepped a blue robot..Klonoa reconized him immediately and bared his sharp teeth;eyes narrow with anger. The older reploid took notice but did not back away.Instead he walked over to the capsule until he was 15 iches away from the glass...Then..He spoke,

"I'm sorry." The cabbit's face changed to one of confusion."Huh?"..."I never wanted to shoot you in the first place.I was only following orders,..."Klonoa's ears perked up as he listened."...We couldn't let you out into the world by your self.You could've caused harm to both the enviroment and yourself.Even worse, Sigma would've found a new power source.."

With the face of a curious child, Klonoa asked,"Who is Sigma?"...The blue hunter turned his head sideways as if he'd been whacked by a giant mallet...He stuttered for a few seconds and then finally muttered,"Nothing..".The young reploid cabbit thought he saw a dash of sorrow in X's eyes..Suddenly, klaxxons were blaring all over the base,along with Alia's voice."X,we need you at the command center right away!"...with a bright blue flash,X dissappeared from the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zero cursed his luck...Axl was the victum of a massive system shock and his saber arm had been smashed off by one of the Gel Factor's arms..His Z-Buster was too slow and risky against this bubble encased foe...The crazy machine was trying to blast him with giant bolts of lightning,like some twisted incarnation of Thor.The dash jets in his feet were starting to burn out as the legendary Maverick Hunter tried to dodge his wackco enemy.Suddenly,he found himself stuck!

"!$ these freakin' blobs!!"He swore as the Gel Factor bounced merily toward it's prey like an out of control balloon.Before the evil bubble could land,there was a flash of blue light..."X?!"..The blue hunter became more visible with each passing second..."Head back to base.I'll take of things here!"he shouted as the Gel Factor missed its target.

Free from the gooey substance, Zero grabbed Axl's body and warped out in a glow of bold crimson as X begun charging his buster,waiting for the chime that told him he was at full power.The Gel Factor was bounding in his direction,unware of the world of hurt it was about enter...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klonoa awoke as his ears picked up a sound coming from the ventilation shaft..It sounded like metal hiting metal over and over again at a very rapid pace.Suddenly, a celing tile exploded not too far from the capsule!...After a few seconds,a small robot fell down from the hole.The body was black,round and had yellow feet.Its head was protected by a construction helmet.

The tiny intruder was soon followed by five more...slowly they formed a circle around the restrained cabbit who watched them with confusion.It wasn't until little cannons appeared in their mouths that he became aware of the danger he was in."Uh oh..."he stated as they prepared to fire.

Laser after laser pelted the stasis capsule,each putting a new hole in the well polished steel...Then,there was a unexpected _**BANG **_as the main support cable was torn apart,causing the capsule to fall over like a tree;breaking the glass;rendering the restrictive arm and leg clamps useless,and tossing its captive out to the side!

Brushing the glass shards off his armor,Klonoa got up into a fighting position and summoned his gun from out of thin air.He fired at the Metool closet to him.It inflated like a balloon and exploded.The others soon focused their fire at him.The cabbit narrowly dodged the incoming projectiles by jump kicking of the nearest wall before it filled up with bullet holes.

As he flew over their heads,another shot was fired from the hand gun.However,the targeted machince simply hid under its helmet,causing the Dream Traveler's shot to bounce off.Annoyed,he twisted around in mid air and squeezed out a spray of bullets into the Met squad.Three went out with a pop,while the remaining hid in their helmets.

Landing in the opposite side of the room,Klonoa looked around for the last two.A bullet to the back rewarded him with a mouthful of unsweeped dust,which he spat out before turning around to locate his target.

The Metool was hiding in a corner,firing laser beams at the half reploid as he attempted to get in a shot.The annoying little robot kept hiding in its helmet,rendering the gun useless!_If only I could find a way to break through those hard hats_...the cabbit thought as he ducked a high flying projectile.Without realizing it,

his hand reached for the belt and pulled out a glowing saber.Another bullet flew at him but he jumped right over it and performed a downward slash as the targeting system locked on.**CRACK!**

Klonoa's foe was cut in half like warm butter as he landed on his feet.The last Metool retreated and jumped back up the hole in the celing,allowing the furry youth in shining armor to breathe a sigh of relief...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

X,Zero,Axl were with Signas and Alia in the command center of Maverick Hunter base,discussing the data they had gather from their latest mission."The number of mavericks has increased by 12x the normal percentage during these last few weeks!"...Zero swore when he heard the report.X groaned as he wiped off a large amount of clear goo off his shoulders.

"What you're saying is immpossible!There's no way they amass that many in such a short time span...is there?"...Axl spoke out loud...Alia spoke again."I checked the data several times,so there's no error in the report."..This time all three cursed,still in disbelief.

Then,a series of loud noises echoed into the command center."What the heck was that?!?"...Zero yelled...Alia soon discovered the problem;"There's been a breach in Sector 9-17!"..Even Signas cursed this time."How did they get through without us noticing?!"

Suddenly X's eyes widened.Zero saw this and replied,"Hey, X.You okay?You look like you saw Dr. Light's ghost or something..."

"He's still in there..."the blue hunter said as realization struck him like a Gel Factor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa...I really need to stop typing these during the late night.Atleast I kept my promise about the fight scenes,right?...Sorry,realllly sleepy right now...Anyway,you know the drill.R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Rockman Klonoa

Chapter 3

**MegamanX,Zero,and other MM characters belong to Capcom.Klonoa belongs to Namco.I do not own them but I wish didXD.**

Hungry for more action?Well,then you better grab a fork because there's plenty more action in this chapter!;D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vile and Spark Mandrill stood on a cliff overlooking the Maverick Hunter Base, waiting for the Spy Mets to relay back information.Vile stared down at the tiny monitor built into his wrist."What the heck is taking them so long?!"

"Maybe you need to adjust the frequncy."The mandrill replied,tilting the angle of a small,ground borne sattlite dish.Suddenly,lines of seemly random numbers and letters begun appearing on the monitor."Bingo.."he stated,as his partner begun translating the bizzare message.

"...New weapon,living...300,912,800 gigawatt power...strength equal to highest ranking Maverick Hunters...too powerful to deal with current forces...need backup in Sector 9-17!..."

The signal was then cut off by unknown means...Spark Mandrill grinned,"So,those Maverick Hunters have developed some kind of super Reploid eh?Interesting.."Vile looked out on at the base,his single left eye glowing with excitement...Turning to the sattlite dish, he said...

"Deploy the Clamper.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cabbit stared wide eyed at the large robot which had smashed through the wall.It was green,with small legs and a large upper body.Two eyes and a set of flat teeth forever stuck in a simile could be seen on the middle section,while the head was small,orb-ish and had a single centered eye.In place of hands,two large steel clamps stuck out of the arms.

All three red eyes stared back at him...Without warning,one of the clamps shot out towards the furry youth!Klonoa reacted by jumping backwards,summersulting until he hit the back wall,out of the reach of the machine's iron grip.

Sliding down the wall,he pulled out his gun and fired out three blue bolts of energy.To the young hunter's dismay,each just bounced of the beast's metal hide.Instead,the Extra Large tin can jumped into the air.

"Yikes!!"Klonoa shouted as a large shadow enveloped where he was standing.The boy dashed to safety as 'Mr. Mean and Green' came crashing down,making a decent hole in the floor.It turned around and shot another clamp at him.

This time,the fuzzy hero stood his ground and called forth his saber...He waited until the monterous limb was almost upon him and..._**SLASH!**_

The cold,metal claw fell to the ground as a bright flash of color disconnected it from the flexible arm it had been attached to.Klonoa grinned as the metal monster stood there,glaring at him with it's red eyes and pernament simile.

Angered,it shot out the other clamp,only to have the kid slash the metal limb in half,rendering it useless.

"Wahoo!! Is that all you've got?.."Klonoa taunted as he struck a victory pose in front of the powerless Maverick.Suddenly,the claw that was still intact on the floor came to life!

It flew through the air like a dart and snagged the cabbit from behind who let out a cry of surprise."Aaaaaaaaaie!I can't break free!"he shouted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

X blasted the malfunctioning door off its frame and ran into Sector 9-17,with Zero and Axl following close behind...X's face became pale as he looked over the room.The capsule had been smashed into the floor,the walls were full of bullet holes,and metool helmets could be seen everywhere.Not to mention the giant green robot in the corner.

However it was the figure caught in the Clamper's grasp that made him gasp...Klonoa's arms were pinned to his sides and his eyes closed in pain..the claw was slowly crushing him..

"Hey,that wouldn't happen to be the alien we rescued from Area D-2,would it?"Axl said to X..The blue hunter nodded...Zero dash jumped over to the clamp and freed the ensnared child.

"Thanks!"Klonoa said as he got up into a fighting posistion.The Clamper suddenly grew cannons where the claws used to be."Don't celebrate just yet.That Jolly Green Clamper is still targeting us!"The hunter warned as he dashed past the others.

The hunters charged forth,dodging flurry after flurry of bullets.Axl hovered over the Green Clamper like an annoying gnat,blasting away with his double pistols,while X and Zero worked together to disable the cannons.

The Clamper spun round and round,trying to keep track of its foes but failing.X popped up right in front of the metal monster,a certain chime ringing from inside his buster."Simile you son of a b-!!!..."The blue robot said as a bright flash of random colors filled the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the heck was **that**!?!" Spark Mandrill yelled in surprise as an explosion erupted near the Maverick Hunter Base.Vile groaned,slapping his forehead.

"Forgot about the charge shot...Stay here.I'm going try to provide some backup.If I don't return, report back to Sigma." Vile said as he flew off toward the base.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klonoa looked up through a hole in the celing that had been made by the Clamper's destruction,a purple dot could be seen,getting closer with each passing minute.

X and Zero ducked as the walls fell apart under heavy fire."What the-?!"...Axl looked up and shouted..."It's Vile!"Everyone jumped out of the way as a giant mech called a Ride Armor came crashing down,with the slim,purple Maverick piloting it!

"So this is your super weapon?"He chuckled as he looked at the battle-ready cabbit."I'd say it's hardly worth stealling!Hahahaha!".Zero jumped towards the Ride Armor,saber raised."Take this!"

The RA's fist merely swatted the red hunter out of the air.Vile shook his head and then snapped his fingers."Can't have fools like you getting in the way of the test.."Three yellow energy pulses homed in on the Maverick Hunters and enveloped them..."Arrggh!!...can't...move...!" X struggled out.

"You scum!!!"Zero yelled out,enraged by this nasty trick.Vile ignored him and stompped foward in the RA towards Klonoa."Let's see just how powerful your super weapon really is,shall we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can Klonoa kick Vile's but,or will he become another addition to the scrap heap?Find out in the next chapter of Rockman Klonoa!...Okay,I admitt it.That last part was really,really cheesy!XD Be sure to R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Rockman Klonoa

Chapter 4

**MegamanX,Zero,and other MM characters belong to Capcom.Klonoa belongs to Namco.I do not own them but I wish didXD.**

Not full yet,huh?Well then, here's another bowl of hot and spicy action!Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klonoa jumped as the RA's giant steel fist swung towards him,only to be shot out of the air by Vile's shoulder mounted cannon."Monya!"He said as his body impacted with the cold,unforgiving floor.

As the young fighter struggled to get up,the large mech charged at **full speed **right into him!_WHAM!_The cabbit went flying into the remains of a wall and painfully slid down its ravenged surface.Groaning and clutching his forehead in pain,Klonoa shot three bullets from his handgun.The shots simply deflected off Vile's Ride Armor.He dashed to avoid another punch and jumped over the metalic hulk,saber raised.

The RA turned around and a fist rose to meet the attacker mid-flight.The half reploid swung his glowing weapon downward,listening for the sound of shredding metal.Instead a large _**CLANG**_ ehcoed across the battleflield! 

Klonoa stared,wide eyed as the blade of his saber bounced off the metal limb."What the-Agggh!"He flew backwards to the ground as the RA punched him in the gut.The furry youth's damaged body was on the floor,with dents,cracks,and sparking holes in his armor.Very,very slowly the wounded cabbit got up and off the floor,holding his right arm in pain.

"How sad,looks like your "super weapon" was nothing more than a bluff...Any last requests?"Vile cackled as his RA advanced towards the injured hero.Klonoa was in _**deep **_trouble,his weapons had no effect on the hulking metal behemoth.Looking around despirately,the youth spotted a downed Metool.

_I wonder if this gun has the same properties as my Wind Ring..._Klonoa thought as he looked at the defeated robot once more._Hmm...It's worth a shot._Taking aim,he closed his eyes and shouted,"Wind Bullet!"

To everyone's surprise,a beam of bright,blue light erupted from the gun barrel and pulled the Metool in like a tractor beam.Klonoa openned his eyes and similed as he saw the small machince stuck to the business end of his weapon,inflated like a balloon.

Facing the Ride Armor,he waited until the targeting crosshair locked-on,then the cabbit fired.The inflated metool homed in on its target and struck a direct hit!

Vile muttered a curse as various pieces of armor fell off his vehicle."Still got some fight left in you,eh?I'll fix that!"He shouted as the RA attempted to dash into the black and white hero,but Klonoa simply jumped out of the way and taunted him.

Boss Fight!;Vile in Ride Armor.(Megaman X2 Zero Fight music begins playing)

K(II)

BOSS(IIIIII)

Circling around the purple maverick and his RA,Klonoa spoted another Metool and grabbed it.Then,he shot up into the air and Double Jumped over Vile,damaging the RA again,this time causing it to lose an arm.Vile then tryed to jump on him but the cabbit dashed out of the way and picked up another Metool.

Another blow!Now the Ride Armor was begining to wobble and smoke...It wouldn't be long before the lumbering mech went up in flames and Vile knew it so he started firing rounds from his shoulder cannon.

One shot managed to catch Klonoa off guard while he was dashing away from Vile;it ripped through his shoulder and made a small hole in his left ear,causing the poor cabbit to fall to his knees,hand over shoulder,taking in deep,painfull breaths.

K(I)

BOSS(III)

He only had one Metool left to use,and some how he felt that it wouldn't be enough to bring the finishing blow...Then suddenly,Klonoa remembered X's charge blast.._Could it be possible?Would I be able to increase the strength of my Wind Bullet?..._The cabbit held the trigger but did not fire.Slowly, energy started to build up inside the gun.

"Looks like your time is up..."Vile said as his scrap heap of a RA towered over the robotic hero,who looked up and became stunned with fear.His eyes widened as he realized the remaining arm was right above him,ready to crush him into a pile of scrap...

**BANG!**A steel bullet came out of nowhere and bounced off the Ride Armor's metal plating.Vile turned around to see who attempted to kill him.Klonoa looked up at one of the walls that was still intact and saw a wolf like figure standing on a large pipeline,smoke rising slowly from the tip of its gun.A certain chime snapped the cabbit back into reality as Vile turned back to face him.

Making the effort to stand up, he gave a warcry as the charged Metool left the gun,encased in a shield of deadly rainbow colored light.It hit Vile's RA with the force of a hundred storms,completely destroying it!

Time seemed frozen as Vile muttered a final curse..."You!...I...Hope...You...Burn...In hell...Arrggggggggh!!!.."Then,a series of loud explosions were heard as the entire room was bathed in a blinding white light.

K(I)

BOSS()

(Megaman X2 Zero Fight music fades out)

As soon as the light faded out,Klonoa looked back at the pipeline.However,who ever had been standing there was gone now.To his relief, the other hunters were free from Vile's energy snares.

X and Zero were discussing the battle results while Axl was using the remains of Vile's head for target practice.The cabbit turned around and watched the glowing neon lights of Abel City.His thoughts turned back to the shady wolf like figure that had saved his life.Was it possible that Guntz had somehow followed him into this world?...No...Guntz wasn't a Dream Traveler;he didn't have the ability to travel from world to world...or did he?...

Suddenly,a message flashed across the furry youth's Heads Up Display;_FUSION CORE MALFUNCTION!!_.He collapsed onto the floor,eyes blank.As his vision faded into darkness,he thought he saw a shadow dash by,wolf shaped...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I took so long to write this.Ran headfrist into a lot of writer's blocks,which kept me from finishing this chapter.XDWhoa,that's a pretty dang scary cliffhanger too..O.o

Anyway,don't forget to R&R.


	5. Chapter 5:Infected Guntz!

Rockman Klonoa

Chapter 5

**MegamanX,Zero,and other MM characters belong to Capcom.Klonoa belongs to Namco.I do not own them but I wish didXD.**

Now that Vile has kicked the can,it's time to resolve a cliffhanger!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klonoa awoke to find he was inside another capsule,only this time his arms and legs wern't restrained.Looking around,he saw that the glass cover was open.The cabbit's thoughts wandered back to the nightmare that had came after he blacked out...

He was standing on a vast plane of white,with Abel City on the horizon.Klonoa's eyes widened as he saw the smoke rising from the ruined city.The Dream Traveler begin to run towards Abel City,however it never seemed to get any closer.

Suddenly he stopped as two figures appeared and blocked the way.One was large,with a cloak and a red gem in his forehead;the second one...no...it couldn't be...and yet,an old friend was staring right back at the black and white hero..."...Guntz?"

The wolf,who was glowing with a strange purple arua,simply laughed and raised his gun."So the last hunter finally shows his face..."Before Klonoa even knew what he was doing,he found himself flying towards Guntz,saber in hand._SLASH!_

_Oh no...What have I done??;I've killed him!..Guntz..I..I..I didn't mean to!!._As tears rolled down his face,the cabbit yelled his friend's name over and over,hoping that Guntz would get up.Then,a hand came from behind and grabbed him by the waist.Slowly,the purple glow that had radiated from Guntz begun to cover the struggling youth.

"I don't want to become a maverick!"he screamed as the virus came into effect...That was when the dream ended...Klonoa shook his head;no use in lingering over some random vision.Hopping out of the capsule,the hero found himself back in the medical lab.

"I see you've recovered.You are very lucky..."Lifesaver said as he wiped some red blood off a operating table."The crystaline surface of your fusion core had been cracked during the battle,leaking energy.If X and Zero hadn't got you down here,the core would've exploded."

"Wha-?!"Klonoa said as the last four words crossed his ears.He than recalled Vile's death."You mean if I run out of a energy,I'll blow sky high??"...Lifesaver continued cleaning off the table."I suppose that's one way of describing it..."..Before Klonoa could reply,alarms begun blaring.

"All hunters to command center!All hunters to command center!"Alia's voice blasted from a speaker installed into the lab wall.Lifesaver looked up briefly from the table and said,"That's your cue,kid.Go out there,bust some Mavericks,have fun and try not to explode in the process."The half reploid raised an eyebrow.

"Er...Thanks for the advice.."He said as he warped out in a flash of blue.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A lone figure stood outside Maverick Hunter Base,watching for movement.He wore a red jacket and sweats;golden fur glittering under a street light.

He clenched his fists,eyes constantly cycling between deep blue and a strange unearthly purple._What...W..What the heck is wrong with me?!...Ever since I contracted this...disease from a machine's remains...I can't think straight...I've lost my self to fits of rage at random..Shot people simply standing near me...Hell,why am I even here...Urgh...Someone's chargin' this way...Oh no...It's happening again...Ar...gn...KILL...must...not...KILL...lose my...mi...nd...KILL...KILL...KILL!_

Suddenly the wolf's whole body was engulfed with a purple glow!He cackled maddly as he took out a small,seemly harmless gun and aimmed it at the approaching pair of Maverick Hunters."Heh heh heh heh...Die!!"

The cabbit shielded his eyes as an explosion appeared in his path."Monya!...Where did that come from?!..."After the light died down,he ran off towards the epicenter of the attack.Aside from some burned patches of ground,Klonoa didn't see much of anything.Though he did notice the smell of gun powder,which struck the hero as being odd,considering that none of the firearms in this world used gun powder.

The furry robot tried contacting his fellow hunters to see if they had encountered a simmilar event,only find no response."Something's not right here.."He muttered,as he explored every inch of the area...Then a lone figure caught his eye.

_...Who would be standing outside so close to base??...Wait...That looks like..._"Guntz?"...The wolf's eyes turned back to normal as he heard someone call out his name.With caution,Guntz slowly stepped out from the street light;gun still raised.

"Who's there??...Show your self!"He growled...A young child with long ears,black and white fur,two extra long bangs,and a narrow ponytail dashed into view;armor gleaming under the moon light.

Guntz's eyes widened as he realized who he was aiming at."K-Klonoa?!...What the heck are you doing here?!"..The cabbit replied back."I was going to ask you the same thing.."The wolf groaned."You picked a bad time to meet me,Klonoa...I been having er...problems."...Klonoa,curious,asked,"Huh?...What kind of problems?"

"Grrrrr...I hoped you would stay out of the way,I don't want you to be hurt like the others.."The child stared at the wolf,confused."Others...?"

Suddenly Guntz cried out a yelp of pain and clutched his forehead,startling the cabbit in front of him.His eyes faded to a unatural purple as the wolf turned and ran."Arrrrrrgh!...No!...The virus,it's taking over again!..."

Klonoa stopped chasing him as a single word passed by his ears..._Virus?!...Where have I heard of that before?..._The youth pondered.Then it struck him like lightning.Of course!...The nightmare he had after his fusion core atempted to overload!

"What the-?!"The cabbit said as he barely jumped over a bullet.To make things even worse,the crosshair in his eyesight kept targeting Guntz and the HUD was flashing **Maverick Alert!!** every five seconds."Guntz,what are you doing??...Have you lost your mind?!"he said as he dodged another bullet.

The wolf only replied back with,"DIE!"...and another round of gunfire,which the half reploid avoided.Klonoa soon realized this was going nowhere.He would have to fight Guntz if he wanted to bring the wolf back to his senses.Reluctantly,he summoned his gun and pulled the trigger...

A blue bolt launched from the gun barrel,cuting through the air like a hot knife.Suddenly,a shield of purple energy formed around Guntz!The bullet faded away as it touched the shield.Klonoa sighed...

_...This battle will go on forever unless I can find a way around that barrier..._The furry hero dashed to the side as another volley of bullets flew towards him but stopped when he saw them pass by._...Those look like Moo Ghosts!...I wonder if I can capture them with a Wind Bullet..._

"Wind Bullet!!!"The cabbit shouted as a blue beam of light burst from his gun and hit one of the Moos,which inflated like the Stay Puff Marshmellow Man.Without warning,he tossed it at Guntz.

The wolf stood there,as if he was confident that the shield would block this next attack..._**Bang!**_The Moo begged to differ.Guntz growled in surprise and rage as the protective hexagonal cube fizzled and crackled on impact like a messed up TV screen...Then a small crack appeared in it.

"Wahoo!"Klonoa said as he saw the damage done.Guntz cursed and pulled out a rocket launcher,aimming it at the cabbit."Uh oh...Looks like this won't be as easy as I thought..."he said.

Boss Fight!vs.Infected Guntz(Megaman 3(Nes)Hardman stage theme music begins playing)

K(IIIIIIII)

BOSS(IIIIIIIIII)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good lord!!Sorry for the delay everyone,I was on a four day vaction in San Jun with my family.Anyway,I went to resolve a cliffhanger and ended up making another oneXD...Oh well.At least the next chapter will a great start.Remember, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Rockman Klonoa

Chapter 6

**MegamanX,Zero,and other MM characters belong to Capcom.Klonoa belongs to Namco.I do not own them but I wish didXD.**

Agh!School's started,which could mean delays between chapters.Anyways,it's time for the battle you've all been waiting for...Klonoa vs Infected Guntz!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hardman stage theme is playing)

Guntz pulled the trigger,launching five silver-gray homing missles which begun to target the cabbit.Klonoa jumpped over one but it came around and hit him right in the back!The other four followed suit,rewarding him with a mouthful of gravel."Monya,that really stings...There's gotta be a way to out smart those things."he said as five more were blasted from the rocket launcher,heading his way.

The cabbit begun dashing away from the missles,towards a rather large truck down the highway.There he stood his ground as the projectiles came up over the horizon,the sun rising in the background.Waiting until the lead missle was almost touching his nose,Klonoa suddenly wall-jumped off the side of truck,narrowly avoiding another hit!

Angered,Guntz shot two Moos from his rocket launcher.The cabbit dodged the first Moo Ghost and captured the second as he ran towards the infected wolf,determined to break the viral shield.Guntz fired volly after volly of bullets,hoping to stop the charging hero in his tracks.Klonoa jumped and ducked each one,eyes locked on his target..

At the sound of a famillar chime,the Wind Child threw the inflated beast as hard as he could...The entire Universe seemed to hold it's breath as the charged up Moo flew at Guntz,everything appearing to happen in slow motion..._**BANG**_!

It crackled and fizzled again,several more cracks branching from the first as the fury of a thousand windstorms was unleashed!

K(IIIII)

BOSS(IIIIII)

Deeming the current weapon useless,the wolf pulled out a pair of shotguns and begun firing spread shots at the furry hero,who soon found himself in **very** deep trouble as he struggled to find gaps inbetween bullets.Left,right,jump,duck,dash,jump,left,right,left,dash,jump.Again and again,the cabbit barely avoided another volley of bullets.

Finally the infected Hunter slowed down and shot a Moo towards Klonoa,who wasted no time grabbing and tossing it back.The shield behaved like a TV screen during a thunderstorm,crackling,popping,and fizzling like never before!

Beyond angery,Guntz dropped all his weapons and charged shraight at Klonoa,taking him by surprise.The cabbit's eyes widened as he saw the wolf's fist heading right for his face.Without thinking,his hand reached for the saber and drew it.

_**SLASH!...**_When the young half reploid openned his eyes,he saw Guntz back a few feet away from him,viral shield full of more cracks than a broken of wood.The Hunter gave a distorted howl and colapssed to the ground as the shield exploded into nothingness.

(Hardman theme fades out)

_KILL...KILL.K..ILL...K...I...LL...K...I...L...L...I'm,im...back to normal!...The rage,it's gone...I can think clearly again...Was it Klonoa who brought me back to sanity?..._Slowly,as if waking from a dream,Guntz got up from the ground and managed to stand up.Looking around,he saw no trace of the cabbit who had given him the upper hand over the strange virus.Where had the armored kid gone off to?

Somewhere back near the Maverick Hunter Base,a lone figure could be seen limping,hand over chest."Must...make it back to base before...!!!"Without warning,the figure suddenly fell to the ground...**Fusion Core Malfunction!**read the HUD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again,our hero passes out,this time out of the range of X and Zero...Will he die?...Okay,okay I did it again.Being cheesy...Sorry about the extremely long delay.Woking on only one fic at a time can really drain your brain of creativityO.o.I think may take little break from this for a little bit and on a Kirby AirRide fic I've been wanting to write for some time.Anyway R&R please.Glad you're enjoying the story so far.


End file.
